Never Change
by tigercub5
Summary: My OC Alex struggles to find happiness in Minecraftia


I had a warrior's dream last night then it became a minecraft dream I was a male and Herobrine's son the whole of team crafted was there I nearly died from a creeper explosion guess who saved my life the bajan Canadian I fell asleep and guess who had to carry me to the base.

Mitch also calmed me down when I had a dream about my past. I thought I had erased my father's memory of me but I didn't. I woke up before all of the other people did so I decided to play hunger games I played it 5 times before Mitch and fluffy joined the server then we played 3 more rounds before we decided to stop I won all 8 times. Then we decided to go back to base and well we got lost. Mitch had gone to look for food. A mine crafter tried to attack the fluffy but I like an idiot jumped in front of him protecting him. I had gotten stabbed in the stomach. Then Mitch came back running from a wasp. Mitch had not been stung by it and I ran towards the wasp with my sword and jumped on top of it and killed it but just before it died it stung me.

Then fluffy knew he could trust me with his life. Another mine crafter tried to kill me with a bow. I was shocked by the sudden movement of the mine crafter. Mitch jumped in front of me and fluffy jumped in front of him. Fluffy got an arrow to the paw. I got mad and I nearly went psycho but luckily I sensed the presence of my closest friends. I told the mine crafter to never hurt my friends ever again. The mincrafter ran away screaming bloody murder. I now knew that I could trust fluffy with my life.

We were forced to spend the night in the forest. I was in a lot of pain from the wound. I had fallen asleep and I woke up to see Herobrine. He taught me to use my powers it took a while but I eventually learned how to control and harness them. I watched as he left I touched my wound only to find it bandaged. I used my sense of smell to determine who bandaged it. The fluffy had bandaged it and I saw that they both had untreated wounds. I had a first aid kit with me and I treated Mitch first none of his wounds were that deep. Then I treated fluffy I had to pull the arrow out of his paw, then I bandaged it. They woke up an hour later, and they looked at their wounds with puzzled looks on their faces. Then they realized I had treated their wounds.

We wanted to get back to base as soon as possible. It took about two hours to get back to the base. I fell asleep on the way to the base fluffy carried me a little ways then Mitch carried me a little ways the cycle went on for two hours.

Mitch carried me to my room, and he stayed it there for a while. When I woke up I herd crying I was confused, I walked a little bit then I saw Mitch he was crying about something. I had the ability to tap into people's minds, Mitch was remembering his parents.

I put my hand on the dresser and it fell on top of me, Mitch heard the crash and he looked at me and started laughing his ass off. I turned fifty shades of red and fluffy came in and he too started laughing his ass off. Not too long after all of team crafted was laughing their asses off. Everybody except Mitch left the room. Mitch finally stopped laughing and he tried to lift the dresser off me after 15 minuets he finally got it off me.

We sat on the bed and it flipped trapping me and Mitch under it. Jerome heard the crash and walked into the room and started laughing. Me and Mitch were laughing at each other because we both looked absolutely ridiculous. After we stopped laughing Jerome tried to get the bed off us it took 15 minutes. When we finally got out from under the bed I noticed Mitch's shirt had twitched.

I lifted his shirt up a little bit and saw a brown fluffy cat tail he noticed and pulled his shirt down over his tail, but it was too late because I had already seen his tail. I also noticed that he did not want anyone but fluffy touch his head. I saw a small twitch in his hair I parted his hair to reveal a brown set of fluffy cat ears he batted my hand away and fixed his hair but it was too late I had already seen the cat ears.

I realized that Mitch was a neko and I decided to show him my secret. I took my hat off and straightened my colorful cat ears. Then I slowly uncurl my also colorful cat tail and said "Mitch I am also a neko please do not tell anyone." Mitch stared at me dumbfounded. I quickly hid my ears and tail again, and stared at the ground. Mitch nodded and I smiled and gave him a hug. Then I heard fluffy say "no one touches my biggums", Mitch said "Jerome he was only extremely happy". I look at the ground and turned fifty shades of red for the second time that day.

I decided to leave the room before fluffy lost it. I walk outside and sit under a tree for a few minuets. Then I get up and continue walking without knowing where I was going. Then I find myself at the entrance of an old strong hold. Then I saw Herobrine he saw me and said "hello son, how are you?" I said "hello father, I am fine, how are you?" He said "fine". Herobrine said "you seem a bit upset Alex", "well there is somebody I like but I think that they like somebody else. I dunno what to do", "do you really like them Alex?". "yes I do father", "then why don't you tell them how you feel?". "I think they already have a crush on some one else". "just tell them".

I ran back to the base and said "hi Mitch can I talk to you alone?", "sure but will it take long?". "no it will not take long at all.". we walked into my room and I closed the door and locked it I said " Mitch I like as more than a friend", "I do too but I thought you would not like me". Then Mitch leaned in and gave me a kiss, and I returned it. Then I smiled and fell asleep in Mitch's arms. Mitch said "goodnight Alex, I love you.".

I wake up the next morning to the sound of a heartbeat, Mitch's heartbeat. I start to purr softly and steadily my purrs grow louder, and Mitch begins to stroke behind my cat ears making me purr even louder. I said "Mitch I know that your parents died protecting you." Mitch said "I don't like talking about my parents and you never talk about yours, are both your parents dead Alex?". I said "no my dad is still alive, but my mom is dead, my mom hated me and my dad. She almost killed him, but I stepped in and took her attention away from my dad. My dad was out cold and my mom… she pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me. The bullets were silver and tipped with poison, no I am not a werewolf. I attacked my mom and I-I killed her, but it was out of self-defense."

Mitch said "oh I am sorry. A-are you ok?", My face paled as I remembered how my father looked after the attack. Mitch said worriedly "Alex? Alex are you okay.", I snapped out of it and said "yeah I am ok." he said "are you sure you are alright because you turned pale for a bit?", "yeah I just remembered how my father looked after the attack." I replied. Mitch said "it must have been extremely gruesome if you turned pale.", I said "it was extremely gruesome and you would not want to see or hear about it". Mitch said "I think you should see a psychiatrist after that experience it must have been traumatic for you. I went to one after I watched my parents die.",

"Mitch I did but they told me I would get over it eventually. I was totally lost before you found me and saved my life, but I don't understand why you saved my life. Why did you save me Mitch?". Mitch said "I saved you because when I first saw you I felt like you and I were meant to be together like a soul mate do you feel the same way about me Alex?", I said "Mitch I felt the exact same way about you and I still do.". I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. Mitch fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep hugging him. I said "goodnight Mitch I love you." _'_ _Mitch never and I mean never change, you are amazing just the way you are'_


End file.
